PsychoPathetics
by iRiot.Light
Summary: What happens when Alex Cross' enemies, Kyle Craig, Gary Soneji, Geofrrey Shafer, and Thomas Pierce team up? What happens when some kid invites them to a dinner party for all psychopaths? Hiatus becasue of no inspiration but I still don't want to give up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know I'm working on a whole nother story but this just came to me after reading another of the Alex Cross Series by James Patterson. (This series should seriously be in here it's the best!) So it wouldn't leave me alone so i decided to just write it. Hope you like it!

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR AERYN (WHO YOU WILL SEE IN THE ONCE YOU READ...ACCTUALLY IT'S IN HIS POV)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Tara, Ireland

Am I really going to do this? Nope…yes? I looked at my watch, 5:20, ten more minutes. It all started as a stupid dare and look at me now, shaking in my boots—or shoes might I say. I had always been teased by my friends, about having a criminal as a father. I saw an Add on the internet along with my "friends" saying that they wanted someone to host a party for the world's largest criminal masterminds. Of course they thought it was a prank…but I knew better. Even when I had strictly said I wasn't going to do it they convinced me to anyway. How did I get myself into these things? My "friends" had no idea where I was now let along what I was up to. All they knew was that I had moved to Ireland, being Ireland my place of origin.

I began to think again. Maybe I should cancel…no they would kill me…but if I don't cancel they'll kill me anyway…right? I stared at my watch again, 5:25, five more minutes. These men knew what they were doing and were never late…in anything. They all expected perfection so if something, one tiny thing, was out of place…I'd be dead. I swallowed as I waited by the door. I was edgy and couldn't stand still even for five seconds.

Then someone came knock-knocking at my door. I swallowed again. I hesitantly reached for the doorknob, thoughts of escape swirling my head. Maybe the backdoor? Or the window? Maybe I should just run through them? No that would never work. My hand touched the knob. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Welcome!" I greeted, giving my guests the best, fake smile I could conjure up at the moment. All my guests were older than me. Much older. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I continued to smile charmingly, my eyes were creased upwards.

"Hello Aeryn," one of them greeted ruffling my, for once, neatly combed hair. He smiled at me coyly.

"Mr. Craig," I greeted back, smiling just as I had before. He stuck his hand out and I took it shaking it. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Shaking hands with the Mastermind? I must be insane._ Once all my guests had entered I shut the doors and locked them. The walls of the house were sound-proof so nothing could get in and nothing could get out.

"Welcome one and all!" I said over the crowd. Everyone stared to look at me. I was as nervous as hell but I continued to talk. "If you would all please take your seats, I would be more than glad to serve dinner. The menus, located in front of you shows what we are serving. If anything displeases you please do tell me so. I will do what I can in my ability to fix it." I clapped my hands and servers came out from the kitchen doors carrying trolleys of food. My guests chose from their selection of finely prepared food. _So far so good, I haven't been shot yet so I guess that's a good sign…right?_

I didn't take my seat, but instead mingled with each of my guests. I continued to smile, my charming smile. The women stared at me saying how positively cute I was. Of course I was only a mere child to them. How naïve could they get? I was hosting this party, wasn't I? Anger slowly started to build up inside of me, but I didn't show it. I was exactly like them wasn't I? No, I was nothing like these psychopathic people or should I say psycho-pathetic. I inwardly smiled at my own joke. Someone started to tap his glass. The dining hall hushed.

"I would like to start a toast to our wonderful host Monsieur Aeryn!" the man said raising his glass. "This has been a wonderful party Aeryn, but tell us is there any entertainment?"

"Of course Mister Craig!" I replied, I also continued to smile my fake but convincing smile. I regretted what I was doing but for my life then no regrets. Man I really was like most of these sadistic, psychopaths. Doors leading to different rooms opened up. Up until now we had been cooped up inside the dining hall, all doors had been locked but now, now was time for entertainment.

"Pick a door, any door! As some of you know you aren't getting any younger!" they laughed at my sorry excuse for a joke. "I don't want to ruin the surprise for you so go ahead!"

Once they had all left two people approached me. "Dearest Aeryn, tell us what do you have exactly planned for the evening. As you know, young man, we expect only perfection." Craig had said.

"Anything out of place will cause your immediate death," the other man added, "but we're not trying to scare you. Of course being only aged thirteen, this must be an honor and you wouldn't want to mess this up."

"Your father would have been proud Aeryn," Craig told him.

"Now, now Kyle, we mustn't bring up his father before him. This is a night of fun and humor!"

"Right, Gary. Sorry Aeryn."

"No need to apologize, sir." I replied, though the word "father" and my name being used in the same sentence really wasn't something I liked to hear. "My father was a failure. The perfect crimes require perfect planning and being ready for anything or anyone. This is something my father wasn't."

"Atta-boy," Kyle said ruffling my hair again. "Maybe if this whole party turns out to be perfect I will take you in. You've defiantly got the looks and the brains." He continued to examine me as he named my traits. Gary also examined me.

"Well, sirs, why don't you head into one of my many doors and find the surprise hidden on the other side."

"All right then, Mr. Soneji shall we go?"

"I think we shall Mr. Craig." The two "chums" headed for the door located near the end of the hall to their left. I frowned. Being taken in by Kyle? That would be some sort of night mare. I didn't head to any of the doors but instead moved up the stairs. I stared at the messy dining hall and called for my servers to clean up the mess before my guests left. After about ten minutes the hall was completely clean, as though nothing had happened in it. Tables had been cleared and wiped. Chairs had been tucked in and tablecloths had been refurnished.

I walked down the hall stopping and checking the activities that were happening behind each door. I wanted to leave so badly, but having over one-hundred criminal _masterminds_ chasing me really wasn't part of my agenda…ever. I stared at my watch again. It was 7:00. The night was young and surely they wouldn't leave until 5:00 a.m. I sighed.

Nothing in my life was going right. Everything since the conviction of my father had destroyed me. I've been haunted by my past which I've tried to run away from my past, forget all about it, but nothing I ever did could get rid of the memories that scattered my brain.

I thought about my mother, my dear sweet mother. She would have said one thing to me right now if I had told her what I was thinking. "Stop trying to run away from your past. Instead save your energy for the future." She would say that…if she were alive.

I pushed the thoughts of my mother to the back of my brain and went back to the present and reality. I had arrived to the room where Kyle and Gary had entered. They were drinking beers along with other guests all talking about one subject. Alex Cross. Kyle spotted my peeking in and gestured me to come over. I nodded and entered the room walking over to where Kyle and Gary were surrounded by the other guests. He patted the empty spot beside him on the couch, gesturing for me to sit down. I obediently followed and sat down beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders and bragged about how he was going to adopt me if this party were to be a huge success.

I stared as the others studied me, staring first at my face then the rest of my body.

"His eyes are as blue as sapphires," one of them commented. Kyle turned my head towards him and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Indeed they are Shafer!" he replied. He caressed different parts of my face as he continued to talk about me. He moved his hands to where the buttons were located on my shirt. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, starting from the top. I didn't do anything to stop him. If I did then I'd probably end up dead. Soon he had stripped me of my white shirt, leaving me shirtless. He didn't go any further than that though, and boy was I ever glad.

Then he and the others became serious. They again went back to the subject of Doctor Detective Alex Cross. I listened intently about this man. He was smart—no more than smart he, as I had heard from one of the men, the most intelligent detective they had ever met. He had all caught them at least once, but they had all escaped from their so-called "max security" prisons. I was tempted many times to say that they too then hadn't committed perfect crimes if they were caught, but kept my mouth shut knowing the consequences.

I looked at the people surrounding my and noticed that they were all from the America, part of my guest list. Together they were plotting. They all had one thing in mind. Revenge. This "Cross" character had to disappear, but they all enjoyed the challenge of having someone smart enough to figure them out.

He had solved the "Casanova and Gentleman Caller's" case. He had solved Gary's kidnapping of two innocent, but important, children, the "Jack and Jill" murder case and the "Mr. Smith" murder case. Along with that he was able to bust Kyle as the "Mastermind" and get Geoffrey Shafer as "Death" or the "Weasel." Again I was tempted to say something about their stupidity but kept my mouth shut.

I'd forgotten that Kyle had taken off my shirt and when I realized that I was shirtless, I had noticed that it was freezing. I shivered and Kyle noticed the action. Instead of letting me put my shirt back on he hugged me tightly against his own body. I didn't like it one bit. I looked at the clock hanging on the other wall. 10:00 p.m. These psycho-pathetic people had wasted hours on talking about this Cross person. They probably didn't expect to leave anytime soon either.

That's when I saw the mirror and what Kyle was holding in his hand. I frowned knowing that this would happen, so damn predictable. He held a syringe with a clear fluid in one hand. He brought it closer to my neck. I quickly slipped away from his so-called "hug" and tried to run away. _Damn, damn, damn!_ I bolted out the room and took the knife I had hidden on my belt and grasped it with care and experience. Kyle and the others started to scream for me to come back. _Yeah, right_. The noise traveled into the other rooms. _So much for sound proof_. I continued to run willing my legs to move faster and faster after each heartbeat.

The other doors opened up, people peaked out to see what the entire racket was about. I was probably some sort of blur to them considering the speed I was running at. As I passed each door people quickly turned their heads to see me rush by. Then, bam!

I fell hard on the marble floor. I clutched my stomach in pain and curled into a ball. I panted. _This was it, the end of the line._ I closed my eyes tightly. _No, it is not going to end this way!_ With rekindled energy, I jumped to my feet and gave my attacker a round-house kick to his side. Probably one of the hardest kicks I had ever done.

The man collapsed, clutching his side in pain.

"What goes around comes around dude." I said panting. Then I continued to run. I heard gunfire behind me. _Oh shit!_ I ran even faster, praying that none of the bullets would hit me. I ran swerving from side to side making it harder for them to aim at me occasionally changing my timing. I was about ten meters from the wall when I felt something hit me—hard. That's when I saw blood and two small metal things shaped like bullets—no they were bullets—hit the door in front of me. I fell. I had been shot twice, the shoulder and my leg. I groaned. It was over now, nothing could save me.

Then I heard slow clapping behind me. Kyle Craig loomed over me clapping his hands slowly.

"You were more fun than the others," he said grinning like the psychopath he was. "Don't worry; we aren't going to kill you. You know how much we hate people who follow the damn rules? The past hosts for these parties always followed the frikin rules, that's what led them to their deaths. You on the other hand, actually tried to do something about what you thought inevitable death." He gave the gun to Soneji who in turn pointed the gun at me. He took out the syringe from earlier and slowly inserted the fluids into my system.

My eyes drooped and I felt numb all over. My legs weren't responding and couldn't hold on to any of my thoughts. Everything was swirling and the last thing I saw was Kyle, staring at my face, smiling and mocking me.

* * *

What do you think? I'm thinking of continuing but I'm not sure...I mean I have the whole CHAPTER 1 thing written down but then it might be my last chapter too. What do you guys think? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I've just been so preoccupied with school, my other story and school. Well I have a few readers and even if it were only one I'd still continue for that person. Well here's chapter 2. I apologize that it's so short but I actually had it ready a month ago. I'm sorry I just wasn't able to post it.

Well enjoy chapter 2. I promise that I'll make the next one longer.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Washington, D.C, U.S.A

I sat in the living room, on evening watching the news on television with his two kids Damon and Janelle.

"Aeryn Tetsuya, aged thirteen, from Ireland has been missing for two weeks. The orphaned boy lived on his own in Tara, owning a large house. His works in the area of computer science and psychology, have earned him great respect and a great amount of rivals and enemies. Tetsuya was the son of the international criminal, Ryuu Tetsuya who is currently being held in ADX Florence, on death row."

I sighed and gave the remote to my children who had been asking for it more than half an hour ago. I walked to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee before heading to Quantico for more FBI training.

"Alex?" an old lady said. Nana Mama, my grandmother, stood at the doorway. She had raised me since my parents died, thinking she could make something out of me. Turns out she made a homicide detective with a Ph. D in psychology.

"Yeah?" I asked taking a sip from the mug of coffee.

"I saw the news. That young boy, did you know him?" I shook my head.

"Didn't even know he had a son."

Ryuu Tetsuya was a great threat to many people. Now to me as well. Ryuu had always been one step ahead, but them something, or someone, made him slip. Without that little mistake we wouldn't have gotten the chance to catch him.

"Well, I'm heading over to Quantico," I said standing up and putting my empty mug of coffee in the sink.

"Take care of yourself Alex," Nana Mama called out.

"I always do," I yelled back.

"Not always," she called back. She always had to have the last word.

As I drove to Quantico I thought of the person who could have made Ryuu slip. No one ordinary for sure. The case had been closed sure, but I wanted the real story to solve all the mysteries. Soon I arrived, and Tony Woods, Ron Burns' assistant rushed towards me.

"Alex something's happened—"

"And lemme guess. You need me to solve something?" I asked.

"Well not _solve _exactly just check this thing out then solve."

"Right I forgot the 'check this out' part." I mumbled.

Tony rushed me into the building and immediately brought me into a small claustrophobic room. There were a few agents huddling around a screen and in that small group was the director himself. Burns turned and walked towards me asking the rest of the agents to sit down. Burns took a seat near the front and soon a large, white, blank screen came down. Burns gestured me to sit beside him so I did. As I sat down I recognized the agent beside me, Ned Mahoney. He nodded his head towards me and I nodded back.

Burns stood up.

"Now some of you may have seen this video already but some of you haven't. This video contains content of the recent kidnapping of Aeryn Tetsuya. We aren't sure exactly where they are but we do know who kidnapped him."

Burns' introduction ended and he started the tape. I saw a young boy chained to a wall he was unconscious and there were bandages covering his left leg and shoulder. I saw red spots. Blood.

"This, is Aeryn." Burns said. _As if we already didn't know_. He continued the video. I frowned they showed the young boy for a couple of minutes until someone started to talk. I immediately recognized the voice.

"Hello, do you like the fact that we actually sent you a present?" I gritted my teeth as Kyle Craig spoke. He walked into the view of the screen and lifted the boy's chin. I heard a soft groan then nothing. Kyle slowly injected a clear fluid into the young boy's system. Aeryn started to cough. Kyle slowly un-chained him and let him drop to the stone floor.

"He doesn't sound so good." Kyle said making 'tsk tsk' sounds. I frowned. This was not good.

"He sounds really sick." Kyle said and kicked the boy's stomach. Aeryn woke groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Bastard…" I heard him mumble and boy was he right. Kyle was, or is, a damn bastard. I smiled in spite of the condition. Go Aeryn. Then the video moved from Aeryn. I could hear the sound of shoes hitting flesh and cracking bones. The camera was pointed to the floor and soon something red oozed into view. Even more blood. The camera moved back to Kyle who smiled at the camera.

"Please, take this as a challenge and come, try to find the boy. Please, especially Agent Cross. Come and find him. We are waiting." _We?_ Then the video ended.

"Damn." Tony said. From his reaction I guessed he hadn't seen it either. "Poor kid."

"Yes poor indeed." Burns said. He turned to me. "It seems, Alex, that he was challenging you specifically." I nodded.

"In the video," I started. "What did Kyle mean when he said 'we'?" Burns frowned.

"We don't know yet. We hope to get another video so that we have some sort of idea who this 'we' exactly is. All we know is Kyle Craig is out there and torturing some poor kid."

Ned started to speak. "We have very limited information on Aeryn and we are trying to find out more about his personal life. For such a hot-shot kid he's pretty secretive."

"What do we know about him so far?" I asked.

"He's a complete genius. He has a Ph. D in psychology, human sciences, math, computer technology and music. He has masters in the arts, world and physical geography and history. He took an IQ test a couple of years ago and was given the result of an IQ over 200. He was an informant for the FBI a couple of weeks then left suddenly with his father.

"He's a fighter and could be in the army if he wanted. He's a good close range shot but he's perfect in snipes. Pretty good in hand-to-hand combat. Seems as if he was trained since birth to be perfect or something.

"We talked to a couple of his old friends and neighbors. They described him as a secretive and quiet boy. He was competitive and a slight perfectionist. He seemed paranoid at times too. He was friendly and charming enough though. According to some of his female neighbors he was really popular among the girls and even guys for athletic purposes.

"That's basically all the information we could get about him."

"Nothing about his parents?"

"Well the neighbors said that his father was friendly and sometimes a cocksure man. He was on a lot of business trips but we all know what those were don't we?"

A couple of nods went around the room.

"On the other hand there was nothing about his mother. Aeryn never talked about his mother, not a single mention. Friends even said that when they went to visit him there were no pictures or proof that Aeryn even had a mother."

"No pictures huh?" I asked. Ned shook his head. A cell phone suddenly rang in the back of the room. An agent left to take the call. He came back after a few minutes looking white.

"Has Aeryn done anything suspicious recently?" the pale agent asked.

"Not that we know of, Silva." Ned answered. "Even if he was doing anything weird it sure didn't come up on account of anything."

Silva, a tall, and bulky blond male probably in his twenties, started to explain on why he had asked.

"Well I just got a call from one of the techs and they said that they found an ad on the internet to host some sort of 'criminal mastermind' get together. We really never took it seriously but when one of our agents went to check out who actually agreed to host this party they found someone with the name of Reyan Tsuyate."

"What does that have to do with Aeryn?"

"Well according to one of the techs this name is an—"

"Anagram…" Ned finished.

"Yeah." Silva took his seat. Ned went to one of the white boards and took a black marker. He wrote the name "Reyan Tsuyate" on the board and started to rearrange the letters. One by one the letters came up to be Aeryn Tetsuya.

"My God…" Burns said. "He came up with this?" Silva nodded.

"With and IQ of 200 plus I'm not surprised."

"Well I'll be damned… We've got ourselves another mastermind."

* * *

Anagrams... don't you just love them? They're so unique... so strange...so amazing...

Well hope you liked it...though I bet it was a huge disappointment that it was so... well short. I promise, as I said before, the next chapter will be way better.


	3. Chapter 3

So, yeah chapter 3 is up. Yeah, umm just to make this clear. Let's all pretend that Soneji, and Shafer didn't die. Well, how about none of the people who actually died, died. Yeah, I thought that I ought to clear things up for readers around, because well, some of my friends didn't get that. Well this is chapter 3. I hope you like it!+  


* * *

Chapter 3

Somewhere in North America

He woke up again. Tired and exhausted. "Shit…" He felt weak, his throat was dry, and he couldn't see out of one eye. The door opened. He moaned. Not again. Kyle walked up to him, holding a metal bar.

"No…" Aeryn moaned.

"C'mon kiddo," Kyle said, walking up to the little boy. "Gotta toughen up."

"Fuck you, Kyle…" he said.

"Quite a thing to say, considering your current position." Kyle said pulling the boy's hair. "Don't worry though, soon you'll be living in a world of luxury with me."

"That's hell, Kyle. There's a difference between luxury and hell. Hell is with you, luxury is…well where ever you aren't." Kyle chuckled. Then his face turned serious, he threw a punch to Aeryn's stomach. Aeryn groaned. Blood spit out of his mouth.

"You had better learn some respect young man. Words can hurt."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words cannot harm me…" Aeryn whispered.

"Ha! You're a fool Aeryn. Until you learn respect you'll be in your own little hell. Whatever hell is to you." He took the metal bar and hit Aeryn hard in the stomach. More blood. He struck, again, and again, and again. Soon Aeryn was unconscious. Kyle lifted the young boy's chin. Wiped the blood off the young boy's mouth and kissed him.

"Just like a woman's…" Kyle said smiling. Then he left.

Quantico

"Ok," Ned said. "The kid's a genius, hacker, athlete?"

"Basically yeah," Silva said. "As I said before, a mastermind."

"Ok, but do we know, why they host this party and why we never paid any attention to this?" Burns asked.

"I'll repeat again, we thought this was a joke up until we saw the name Reyan Tsuyate." Silva answered.

"And you're people just figured the name out in a couple of seconds?" Burns asked. He was being tough on this case.

"Well, not really, we had a machine do that." Silva was being just as persistent.

"So, tell me exactly why you decided to check this out."

Silva sighed. "Alright, the tech who found the website was a psycho himself. Actually it was the reason we hired the guy."

"Because of his psychoness?" I asked.

"Precisely. Well anyway, the guy is always searching up weird things. I've even threatened to fire him, but he was always one of our best researchers."

"So what did he do? Type in 'Villains looking for a host for coming up convention' on Google?" Burns asked.

"Exactly." The answer shocked all of us.

"Exactly?" Ned repeated.

Silva nodded.

"What kind of a psycho is that guy?" someone asked from the other end of the table.

"What, you think _that_ was random? Hell no. The amazing thing was that our psycho tech already knew about the website. And as I said before we never took it seriously. I don't really know how he knows about the website, but he was able to trace the link to the last person who clicked it. Well, the last persons. There were only a couple so we tried all the names. Reyan was the one that stuck out."

"Because it was an anagram?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. We were able to solve it. Looking for anyway to connect Aeryn's name to any of the names. We tried a whole bunch of coding but really Reyan was the only one that fit. I guess he sort of made it obvious too."

"How so?" Ned asked.

"Well, it was the only Japanese name there. As we all know little Aeryn is Japanese." There were a couple of nods around the room. The question was, why make it so easy?

"Why make it so easy?" I asked out loud.

Silva shrugged. "We have no idea. Probably knew it was a real link and there was a possibility he could die or something. And _or something_ happened. So I guess he wanted to make it easy for us? So we could find him easier?" I saw Silva's point. But I was also thinking something else. Well whatever I was thinking would probably have to wait until later. Something urgent had happened, because all of our beepers went off at the same time.

Somewhere in North America

He groaned. He was awake alright, almost dead, but not quite. There were a couple people around him. Kyle, Soneji, and…someone else, Shafer? Maybe. He didn't know. They had called someone…or some ones. Someone, the mystery person Aeryn didn't seem to quite get was holding a white receiver to his mouth. Aeryn didn't say anything. He didn't for a while. _Who the hell had they called?_ Then someone struck him. He let out a loud moan. Damn it that hurt.

"What the hell?" someone said. It sounded far away. Probably from a speaker or something. "Who the fuck is this?" the voice asked.

The receiver was taken from him, not that he had much control over it anyway.

"C'mon Burn's old pal. Don't tell me you don't recognize the voice. You just heard it a little over an hour ago!"

"Kyle you bastard. Having the fucking guts to call us again?"

"Of course. I couldn't wait to hear your kind and welcoming voice again Ron. Right boys?"

Soneji gave a cold laugh.

"Who the fuck is there with you Kyle?" Burns demanded.

"Who do you think Burns? Tell me is Alex there? He may be able to figure this one out."

"Soneji?" another voice said.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" Kyle yelled. He giggled like a school girl. "Nothing can get past the doctor detective huh?"

Aeryn wasn't keeping up anymore. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He wasn't paying attention to anything. He was barely conscious. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey Aeryn," Kyle started. "Don't you want to say anything to the nice detective and the agents trying to find you?"

Aeryn tried to concentrate. Words formed in his head. "Yeah, actually. You guys know? Kyle's one huge bastard." He received a hit. This time to the head. It knocked him unconscious.

"No respect what-so-ever for elders eh Alex?" He didn't answer. "You know, he could learn a thing or two from Jannie and Damon, don't you think?" Kyle was having fun. He was reminding Alex of how much he knew about him and boy was it ever fun. He knew what everyone said was true. He was a sadistic bastard. "Those two were always so nice and respectful. I can't wait to see them again!"

"You keep the fuck away from my children Kyle!" Alex had finally burst. Kyle couldn't help but feel excitement and adrenaline rush in his body.

"What about Nana Mama? Wouldn't she be like one hundred years old now? Boy, don't you think it's time for her to leave us know?"

"Shut up Kyle! Fuck off! Fuck away from my family, just stay away from us!"

"Now, now Alex. I'm watching you guys 24/7. You should feel honored. It's like being in a reality television show. Except the title would be 'Look Who's Next!' or 'Waiting in Line for Death' or something stupid like that. Well I've got to go run now. I'll see you some time soon. Real soon." Then he hung up. Kyle loved his life.

Quantico

"Was anyone able to trace that?" Burns asked. The room had gone quiet. I was in shock. The was he talked about my family. He was reminding me how much he knew of me. It was working. I grimaced at the sound of Jannie and Damon's name. I didn't want them to get hurt and if what he was saying was true? He was always watching my family.

Ned clasped a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Alex. I promise."

"No promises Ned." I said. "No promises, but I hope you're right."

Some of the other people in the room were staring at me. I didn't like it one bit. I felt pretty awkward being the one over there. Being the target.

"Can I talk to you for a second Alex?" Burns asked.

"Sure," I left the room with him.

"Alex, we definitely need your help in this case," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know."

"We need to move your family of what Kyle says is true."

I thought about it for a second. If they were to move to a close relative then I'd just be putting that relative in trouble. Then again, if the FBI took them then I guess it would be alright. Then I thought about Nana Mama. There was no way that she would move. She'd rather die with the house than move for her own safety. She was like a huge stump that couldn't be moved. It was stubborn just like her.

This was going to take a lot of thinking.

* * *

Man, Kyle Scares me, and yeah he's gay. So hope you guys like this. Will try to update soon, please just remember though that I have 3 stories In-Progress altogether so I'm trying my best to update all.

Without Wax, HatakeKaishi


End file.
